1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel, mechanically improved compositions of matter comprising polyamides and a reinforcing amount of glass fibers therefor, and, more especially, to such compositions comprising an impact strength enhancing amount of a (meth)acrylic derivative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unmodified polyamides possess high breaking strengths and are considered to be tough polymers.
When such polyamides are reinforced, for example, with glass fibers, they can be used in numerous applications in which the mechanical properties, in particular at temperatures on the order of 150.degree. to 200.degree. C., must be good.
However, even reinforced, these polyamides are to a certain extent lacking in impact strength.
A considerable number of solutions have been proposed in order to solve this problem, but to date same have proven unsatisfactory; typically, it has been found that improvement in one particular property concomitantly leads to impairment of another given property.